A Hyrulean halloween
by Rhodanthe-Roseora
Summary: So, who will be the next legendary hero? Maybe its in our own Links lifetime, and maybe that adventure will test the limits of that little boys courage as he faces up to a real life nightmare on halloween night.


Zelda sat back as her serving maid applied the laat little bit of fake blood to the corners of her mouth.

"You look great, your majesty." She smiled, letting the princess examine herself in the mirror. She smiled, getting up. She wore a black and red version of her normal dress and had messed her hair up a little.

"Alice?" Zelda asked, looking her up and down. "You dont have a costume. Are you not coming to the party?" She asked after a second, giving her serving maid a smile.

"Oh, I didnt know if all you royals would want a mere servant there to get in the way." Alice laughed.

"Come here." Zelda smirked, picking up the fake blood and smearing aome over her servants face before quikly messing up the white dress and pulling her hairpin out.

"By the princesses orders you are to come to the party." Zelda said jokingly. Alice smiled.

"Thankyou, your majesty." She said, "But this is actually the only clothing item I own." She said, reluctant to argue with the princess of hyrule.

"Please. Its Zelda, not 'your majesty.'" Zelda sighed. "And as the princess of hyrule I think I can find you a new dress. Maybe two." Alice smiled. Zelda was a lovely princess, and with that together the two friends headed down to the great hall.

Everyone was slacking off their duty because it was halloween. The usually vigilant and dutiful guards were chatting, joking and most of them had wizard hats if vampire fangs in. Royals were mixing with the more common folk, for once. Most of the servants, cooks, anyone with a connection, had been invited. Everyone had turned up. Except a certian man in green. Zelda sighed, slightly dissapointed. She had specifically told her father to send him an invite.

Back in Ordon that certain man in green was now in black. Hed used a little magic to make his eyes red and painted himself entirely black. He watched as two kids practiced sword duelling, both in little vampire outfits. A girl stood nearby watching with a little witches hat and a long purple dress. Colin came walking over, dressed as...

"Link?" He said, "like my costume? Im being the legendary hero!" He said, spinning round. Link scowled.

"I told you you couldnt borrow that." He said, but his scowl turned into a smile.

"It doesnt even fit you... Just, uh... Be very careful with it..." Link said uncertain. That green tunic was what the legendary heros before and including himself had worn. It just seemed... Odd, to see someone else wearing it. Colin almost could have been Link when he was younger.

"Hey, maybe when it does fit you then hyrule will be in need of another legendary hero. Is be retired, anyway." He laughed. Colin beamed, clutching the hilt of his wooden sword tightly. Suddenly, the warm night became much colder. A loud snort of a horse could just be heard over the loud sound of hoofprints.

Link recognized that battle cry anywhere, when it came. He panicked.

"Get inside. Now!" He told the kids, practically shoving tbrough the nearest door as he drew his sword.

Oh well, Ordon wasnt exactly the best place for trick or treating anyway. Link sighed, but his knees began to shake as he saw the literal army that was in front of them. He backed away slightly.

There really was no way he alone could fight the horde of Gerudo and bulblins who had just trotted into the village on horse... And pig, back. And there, on the tallest horse in thecenter, rose Links worst nightmare. Ganondorf.

"I thought I killed y-you..." Link said. Triforcd of courage, he could do this, he told himself. But he couldnt.

"Yes, but my loyal followers are capable of more than you think. I cannot die. Not for good." Ganondorf said, his laughter echoing theough the village.

"Link watch out!" Yelled one of the villagers, but Link responded too late. The large wooden club smacked into the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground. Ganon slid off his horse and scooped up the hero of hyrule like a sack of potatoes. He looked defiantly round at the villagers in Ordon.

"Anyone... Dare to defy me?" He said, letting out another laugh when he was returned only terrified glances.

Link woke up strapped to the back of a horse. His head was throbbing and the constant bump-bump-bump of the horse galloping didnt help. He groaned.

"Finally awake, not-so-courageous hero." Laughed Ganondorfs voice. Links mind was too fuzzy to completely register the situation. He dazily hrabbed at where his sword and shield should be, but werent. He groaned. Up ahead the outline of Hyrule castle was coming into view.

Colin was scared. No, that was an understatement. Colin was terrified out of his mind. He, however, took one glance at the hero of hyrules green tunic and immediatly knew what he had to do- give it back before it got any candy stuck on it. Oh, and save his friend. He hastily snatched up the discarded sword and shield from the floor. A wooden sword wasnt going to do anyone any good. Another thing he had to return to Link. He hopped onto Eponas back.

"Okay girl we need to save your master..." He said before spurring her on in thendirection the gerudo army had gone.

Was he dashing into a suicidal mission? Probably, but he had to try.

"My son where are you... Going...?" Uli said, rushing out of her house. But Colin was already speeding over the bridge.

"Dont worry, darling. Our Link was fine now on his quest wasnt he?" Rusl mustered a smile. "I guess its Colins turn." He added.


End file.
